Phil
by eroticPhil
Summary: Det er fem år siden Harry Potter og hans venner takket for seg på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Vi skal nå følge Phil Craigsley, nylig uteksaminert fra samme distingverte akademi. Unge herr Craigsley hadde nettop fått seg jobb i en gammel bokhandel hvis fulle or formelle navn var Biblioteca Veneficium et Arcana, men som på folkemunne var kjent som Arken. Arken var


Det er fem år siden Harry Potter og hans venner takket for seg på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom.

Vi skal nå følge Phil Craigsley, nylig uteksaminert fra samme distingverte akademi. Unge herr Craigsley hadde nettop fått seg jobb i en gammel bokhandel hvis fulle or formelle navn var Biblioteca Veneficium et Arcana, men som på folkemunne var kjent som Arken. Arken var en koselig, nesten bortgjemt liten hule midt i Diagonallmenningen.

Phil husket sin første dag som om det var i går—hvilket jo er rimelig nok, da dette ikke er langt fra sannheten. Etter å ha lett etter stedet i det som måtte ha vært omtrent en time (eller mer, om klokkene i Diagonallmenningen hadde det travelt den dagen) nærmest snublet han gjennom døren og rett inn i en varm, innbydende glød. Møblementet var gammelmodig og noe slitt, men rent og i god stand. Rommet var smalt men veldig langt, nesten som en tunnel; bokhyllene marsjerte staute og stolte inn i evigheten med sin last av tunge krøniker og gulnede bokruller. Støvet lå kanskje vel tykt over de eldste bøkene, men luften var frisk og lett å ta til seg; det var nesten som det lå en eim av visdom, magi, og smørterøl over det hele.

Phil ble med sin hjelpsomme, vennlige innstilling kundenes favoritt fra første stund, og utmerket seg raskt som Arkens beste selger. Om kveldene tok han kurs i Gompisk skjønnlitteratur; han hadde en forkjærlighet for Samul Beckett, Mervyn Peake, og særlig Hemingway. Magi var vel og bra det, men det var noe med Gompenes særdeles umagiske verden som tiltalte han.

Men magikere og Troll hadde liten eller ingen interesse for Gomper og deres gjøremål; det de ville ha var bøker om moderne magiske metoder, biografier av eller om kjente trollmenn og hekser (Albus Humlesnurr, Hermine Grang, og selveste Potter var bestselgerne) kokebøker for heksebrygg, og denslags. Det kunne selv Phils fremragende salgsevner gjøre fint lite med.

Phil hadde tatt bolig i en noe nedslitt leilighet nederst i Diagonallmenningen. Han syntes nok det satt igjen en svak eim av trylledrikk i veggene, og kunne tenke seg til at det hadde blitt brygget både ett og annet i den lille kjøkkenkroken. I stuen var det knapt plass til å komme seg mellom det snevre spisebordet og den lune lesekroken han hadde arrangert etter beste evne. Godstolen hadde gått i arv i hans familie i en del generasjoner, og det syntes da godt at den hadde huset mang en rumpe. Sofaen i mørkt grønt lær hadde han fått overtatt for en slikk og ingenting fra gamle herr Amadeus Trüllenquist, innehaveren av Arken, som i praksis hadde pensjonert seg og sjeldent lot seg observere i dagslys. En snodig gammel skrue, mente Phil, men til tross for sin eksentrisitet og noe bistre oppsyn var gamle Amadeus nokså grei å ha med å gjøre. Phil hadde jobbet der i nesten en uke før han i det hele tatt møtte mannen ansikt til ansikt; på sin første arbeidsdag hadde han blitt tatt imot, på sett og vis, av Kyrster, en rødhåret bajas som aldri var å finne når det skulle utføres et ærlig dagsverk. Phil bar på mistaker om at gutten var i besittelse av en usynlighetskappe, for han dukket bestandig opp som ut av intet når det skulle spises lunsj.

Phil likte å stå opp tidlig. Han startet alltid dagene med en rykende kopp te og to skiver nystekt loff med syltetøy mens han lette i forlagskatalogen etter mulige nyanskaffelser. Etterpå, mens fordøyelsen gjorde sitt, satte han seg til rette i lesekroken for å lese gjennom bøker som allerede var utvalgt for vurdering. Etter endt arbeidsdag og kveldskurs i Gompisk litteratur gikk han hjem for å studere og praktisere sin egen trolldom, for han drømte om en dag å vende tilbake til Galtvort som stor trollmann og tre inn i en respektabel lærerstilling. Han hadde ennå ikke spesialisert seg hverken i det ene eller det andre, men øve seg litt på alt han kom over, være det seg å gjøre stein om til vingummi (si hva man vil om Gomper, de kunne dette med godteri) eller mørkere magi som lå nesten på grensen til det forbudte.

Om snille, vennlige, arbeidsomme Phil hadde en lyte, så var det hans umettelige nysjerrighet, dragningen mot alt som var nytt og spennende og ikke helt stuerent.

En morgen kom Phil på jobb for å finne en krøllete lapp på disken, og på den sto det skrevet _er sykk i da, gået gjem for og vile_ i Kyrsters umiskjennelige, piggtrådaktige hieroglyfer. Phil trakk på skuldrene og tenkte at det var like greit, for det var jo ikke rent få timer i uken han kaster bort på å lete etter, rydde opp etter, og skjenne på døgenikten.

Den formiddagen var det et skikkelig grisevær i Diagonallmenningen, og Phil så ikke for seg at det ville komme kunder før senere på dagen. Derfor bestemte han seg for å benytte muligheten til å endelig få tørket støv av eldste bøkene. Dette var egentlig Kyrsters jobb, men stakkaren hadde jo forstuet arbeidsmoralen og det gjorde sikkert veldig vondt.

Når Phil nærmet seg enden av reol nummer ørten hørte han et svakt dunk bak seg. Han snudde seg for så å se at en liten sort bok hadde rent kastet seg ut av hyllen. Det var ikke helt uhørt at bøker av en magisk karakter oppførte seg på denne måten, men det gjaldt helst de unge; disse var da altfor gamle for å drive med slike sprell?

Han bøyde seg ned for å plukke opp boken og sette den på plass, men klarte ikke å unngå å kaste et blikk over den forgylte tittelen. Med ett merket Phil at han ble noe varm i kinnene. Han svelget tungt og lettet litt på kragen. Han leste den på nytt og så at jo, det sto da vitterlig Dit lem, og hvorledes besudle hekser i sirlig kaligrafi. Boken var bundet i mykt sort lær som bar preg av at mange ivrige hender hadde kjærtegnet den. Med nølende fingre åpnet han boken på en tilfeldig side, og ble møtt av pikante illustrasjoner.

Han lukket boken med et smell og så seg om i all hast, mens han prøvde å kontrollere pusten og de dundrende hjerteslagene. Lusket Kyrster rundt her et sted likevel? Var det hele et ondsinnet puss på hans bekostning? Phil stakk boken under armen og skyndte seg for å låse butikken og snu dørskiltet til «stengt», så nærmest løp han inn på bakrommet. Det fikk så være om Kyrster så noe han ikke hadde godt av. Pungen til Phil hadde svulmet opp og nå virkelig verket den av fortrengt kåtskap, staken sto i høyeste beredskap og nektet å la seg temme. Phil rev av seg buksene som om de sto i fyr og flamme, bladde opp i boken og overga seg fullstendig til den mørke seksuelle trolldommen som oset fra sidene. Alt annet var glemt; det var bare han og staken nå, og orgasmen som de sammen jaget.

Trylleformlene var ulikt noe han tidligere hadde sett. Det sto hvordan man fikk klitoris til å synge, hvordan man fikk penis til å snu seg innover, og mye annet han ikke ville trodd var mulig. Sex var en ting, men det en trollmann og en hesk virkelig kunne gjøre med hverandre med de rette formlene... Spruten sto av tuppen i det som virket som flere minutter, og orgasmen var så kraftig at han nesten svimte av. Det var et under at penis enda var festet til ham ved veis ende. Svetten rant, og han var så het at den nesten fordampet. Det ble et voldsomt griseri. Han var så vidt ferdig med å tørke opp etter seg når han hørte det banke på døren.

Han hadde ikke før fått samlet seg og låst opp døren før en ung kvinne braste inn og låste etter seg igjen. Hun kikket ut vinduet som om hun var forfulgt.

Phil kremtet og sa med sin sedvanlige milde stemme, «Unnskyld meg, frøken, hva er det de—»

Kvinnen snudde seg, og Phil så at det var Hermine Grang. Han fikk resten av setningen fast i halsen.

«Jeg er så lei,» sa hun. «Jeg tror ikke jeg vil være kjendis lenger.»

Phil prøvde å ikke stirre for hardt, men selv så uttømt som han var kunne han ikke dy seg. Han hadde alltid syntes Hermine var så voldsomt pen og sjarmerende. Det mørke, krøllete håret, de høye kinnbenene, og de glødende grønne øynene gjorde noe med ham.

«Å nei, ikke si at du også er en fan,» sa hun med et lurt lite smil.

Phil dro øynene til seg, og noe nervøst spurte han om hun trengte hjelp.

«Tja, siden jeg likevel er her kan vel vel spørre om herren har den nyeste boken om Troll i Ungarn?» Hun dro av seg vottene og hengte opp frakken.

Phil ba henne om å føle seg som hjemme mens han hasted i vei for å pakke inn boken i sitt beste papir. Han kunne ikke unngå å kaste stadige blikk mot hennes fyldige bryster som knapt kunne håndteres av den trange blusen. Med ett var det som om trolldomsbokens makt grep tak i ham igjen; lemmet stanget imot buksa og han hadde store problemer med å kutte teipen uten å klippe av seg en finger. Hendene skalv, men etterhvert klarte han å få pakket inn boken.

Idet han snudde seg så han at Hermine hadde fulgt med på alt som foregikk. Hun så han noe sjenert inn øynene mens hun bet seg ømt i leppen, så betalte hun for seg og forlot butikken uten videre om og men.

Når hun var dratt måtte Phil virkelig sette seg nedpå et øyeblikk til kåtheten gikk over. Han var meget distrahert og flau resten av dagen, han tenkte stadig over hendelsen og hva han kunne ha gjort anderledes. Selveste Hermine Grang, i hans butikk, og så kunne han ikke styre sitt eget lem de få sekundene det tok å pakke inn en bok! Han hadde forsømt sjansen sin, og kom aldri til å få en ny. Men, var det ikke noe i blikket hennes idet øynene deres møttes..? En leken nysjerrighet, kanskje, et ønske om å finne ut mer?

Da hPhil kom hjem tidlig på kvelden (han sto over kurset i Gompisk litteratur; han var slettes ikke i humør til det og stolte ikke på sin egen brunst) satte han seg i godstolen med en kopp te i et forsøk på å få opp humøret. Han hadde tatt med seg Dit lem og hvorledes besudle hekser, og nå bladde han frem og tilbake i et forsøk på å finne noe som kunne hjelpe ham. Han leste til langt på natt, og måtte etterhvert tenne stearinlys.

Han var ved å gi opp håpen når han kom over en formel han ikke hadde lagt merke til før. Penis Maximus, het den, og den gikk som følger: Vift med staven mod dit slappe lem og si så disse fraser, og De vil straks oppnå den høyest mulige stivelse og få all udmattelse til at fordampe. Si formelen baklengs for at redusere.

Phil eksperimenterte hele kvelden med nye formelen, og byttet hele tiden fra slapp til dundrende stiv penis. Tryllestaven gikk rent varm av all fektingen.

Neste morgen følte Phil at han hadde fortjent en fridag, og han trengte da også hvile etter å ha lekt med seg selv hele natten. Han følte også at han trengte litt kultur; kanskje det ville la han glemme Hermine for en stakket stund. Han undersøkte derfor annonsene i Daily Prohpet, og så at Grease var satt opp på Diagonallmenningen Teater klokken ni samme kveld. Perfekt!

Mens han ventet strøk han sin rosa finskjorte og linbuksene, samtidig som han nøt en liten Johnnie Walker Blue Label. Det var en dag for å unne seg litt av det gode, og denne Gompiske whiskyen hadde han virkelig lært seg å like.

Været var pent, men han slang dressjakken over skulderen i tilfelle det nå skulle snu. Som så mye i Diagonallmenningen levde været sitt eget liv, og om det var i dårlig humør kunne man forvente storm. Det var lite folk i gaten; flesteparten var nok sikkert på teateret allerede. Phil spaserte bedagelig og nøt stillheten, den friske luften og sommervarmen. Han tok seg tid til å beundre naboens nydelige røde petuniaer. Humøret var på vei opp, men han kunne ikke unngå å se for seg Hermines vakre ansikt og minnes duften av henne.

Vel fremme på teateret syntes han at salen virket noe liten for en slik forestilling, og køen besto ikke av mer enn kanskje ti, tolv personer. Phil kjøpte seg en billett og fant frem til setet sitt. Han la merke til at han var den eneste på den rekken. Han kikket på armbåndsuret og så at det var nesten et kvarter til forestillingen skulle begynne, så han bestemte seg for å gå og kjøpe forfriskninger.

Han sto i baren og nippet til mineralvann da han så et kjent fjes nærme seg i sidesynet. Det var selveste Hermine Grang! Hun sto der som en åpenbaring, en feberfantasi ikledd en kort, elegant kjole. Hun kjente ham tydeligvis igjen, og var glad for å se ham, for hun smilte bredt.

Phil fant ikke helt stemmen sin, men det gjorde heldigvis Hermine.

«Vel møtt, herr bokselger, og takk for sist.» Hun rakte ham en sped hånd. Hun hadde hvite hansker på seg. Skulle han kysse hånden, eller ikke?

«Jeg likte boken, tusen takk skal du ha.»

Phil kremtet, og prøve å legge lokk på kåtskapen som nå blusset opp igjen.

«Det er min glede å møte Dem igjen, frøken Grang. Mitt navn er Phillip Craigsley, og jeg står til Deres disposisjon.»

Hermine kniste litt. «Ikke så formell, herr bokselger. Jeg er så dødsens lei av alt slikt. Forestillingen begynner snart, skal vi ikke gå og sette oss?»

Phil var pinlig klar over at han rødmet kraftig. «Hvilet nummer har de?»

«Det spiller da ingen rolle, der ser ut til at mesteparten av salen er ledig.» Hun bet seg lett i leppen igjen, og gredde fingrene gjennom sitt bølgende hår. Hun tok ham så arm i arm og lot ham geleide henne ut til salen, hvor mørket senket seg og forestillingen skulle til å begynne. De satt tett sammen og så på at en skuespiller som hadde blitt tryllet om til John Travolta spradet seg i rampelyset. Det var ingen god dans, og syngingen var enda værre, men det gjorde da ingenting. De satt og smålo sammen og utvekslet morsomme kommentarer om den stakkarslige framføringen.

«Du har ingen grunn til å føle skam over det som skjedde i går, Phillip.»

«Kall meg Phil,» sa Phil, som nå følte seg ganske godt til mote i hennes selskap.

«Phil, da. Jeg syntes det var ganske smigrende og faktisk morsomt, ikke vondt ment da. Jeg kunne nok merke at du hadde tukled med seksuell magi; tro meg, du er ikke den eneste.»

Etter det siste blunket hun lurt, men så senket hun skuldrene og sukket. «Ronny bryr seg ikke særlig om meg lenger—Ronny Wiltersen, vet du, jeg tenker du har hørt om ham—ikke på _den _måten, og ærlig talt kunne jeg tenke meg til å skilles. Det er ikke ofte jeg får denslags oppmerksomhet lenger, så takk for det.»

«Det var ikke bare magien,» sa Phil, for han fikk tid til å nøle, «det er det at jeg alltid har syntes at du er, ja, du vet...»

Han lot blikket gli over de stive brystvortene hennes, som var lett synlige under kjolen. Han lot blikket falle enda lenger ned og så at det rant væske nedover lårene hennes. Hun la hånden på skrittet hans og kysset ham forsiktig på halsen, varmt, vått, lenge. Som svar strøk han hånden over låret hennes. Leppene deres fant hverandre og utvekslet ømme kyss, tungespissene danset og lekte. De behøvde ikke si noe; de delte et blikk som sa at nå var det på tide å fortsette bak lukkede dører.

Mens de spaserte (nærmest løp) mot Phils leilighet var begjæret ved å koke over, de higet så etter å tukle og utforske, og smake på hverandres saftige kjønnsorgan at det rent gjorde vondt. Men de møtte beherske seg, og nøye seg med å holde hender for ikke å vekke mistanke hos de som vannet blomster eller drakk te i gatene. Hun var tross alt en gift kvinne, og kjendis.

Phil plukket den vakreste petuniaen fra naboens hage og satte den forsiktig i Hermines hår. Hun lo, og han lo, for nå var de snart fremme, og begge ante noe on hva de hadde i vente.

De snek seg fnisende inn døren og opp trappen, som knirket fælt, men på langt nær så ille som sengen snart skulle hvis Phile fikk det som han ville.

Som dreven gentleman ba Phil Hermine om å slå seg til ro i sofaen mens han sjenket hver av dem en whisky. Han satte seg ved siden av henne, og nøt gløden fra øynene hennes mens hun beundret hans flotte, velstelte skjegg, hans flotte brystkasse og stramme armer. Til slutt speilte hun seg i de staselige runde brillene hans, før hun så satte seg i fanget hans.

Hun kysset ham varmt og grådig mens de befølte hverandre og slet nådeløst i disse forbannede klærne som sto i veien for den ultimate nytelse. Hermines struttende bryster var de flotteste Phil noensinne hadde sett eller forestilt seg; brystvortene var stive og harde som knopper, og svulmet enda mer når Phil suttet kraftig på dem.

Hermine klynket og stønnet i fullkommen nytsele og ubønnhørlig opphisselse, men når hun la hånden på Phils lem var der ingen ereksjon å oppdrive. Phil fikk med ett panikk, skammen tok ham, og Hermine trakk seg litt tilbake og ga ham et rart blikk.

Så husket Phil formelen han hadde lekt seg med dagen forut. Han nærmet kastet Hermine til siden og hoppet over bordet for å nå tak i den helvetes tryllestaven, han dro av seg buksene mens han enda var i luften, og rope PENIS MAXIMUS så høyt at det dirret i veggene og ga glansen en kraftig smekk med tryllestaven.

Når han snudde seg igjen gispet Hermine i forbauselse og glede; kuken sto som en bautastein, glinsende våt og med svulmende blodårer tykke som pytonslanger, klar for det som måtte komme.

«Nu kjæm han far,» sa Phil med en unormalt myndig stemme.

Hermine satte seg på kne og krabbet over gulvet; hun var så mo i knærne at hun kunne ikke stole på egen balanse. Det ble spor etter henne på gulvet, slik som det blir av sneglen. Hun la sine elegante fingre over skaftet og tok det pulserende, purpurrøde hodet i sin fuktige lille munn. Hun runket han hardt og taktfast mens hun sugde, så målbevisst og ivrig at Phil måtte holde henne litt tilbake; han var redd for at hvis hun tok spruten i munnen kom det rett til å gjøre ende på henne.

Han dro henne opp fra gulvet og rev av henne kjolen, sugde seg fast til munnen hennes, så kysset han henne nedover halsen og videre langs den vakre, feminine kroppen. Det vitterlig dryppet av underlivet hennes, vulva og klitoris og alt sammen dirret etter å bli kjærtegnet av hans tunge. Han slafset, slikket, sugde, bet forsiktig, tirret henne til bristepunktet.

Den tredje orgasmen ble rent for meget for Hermine; hun skrek ut, falt sammen på det oversvømte gulvet, og stønnet sensuelt mens hun skalv av nytelse.

Phil lot henne hvile en stund før han spurte om hun var klar for hovedretten. Det var hun da virkelig, kunne hun informere om. Hun satte seg på kne, og han trykte sitt kjønn mot hennes. Han stakk inn en finger for å undersøke om hun var klar; det var som å dyppe den i nykokt lapskaus.

Kuken skled rett inn i henne med største letthet, og hun knurret av nytelse. Slikt hadde hun ikke kjent maken til siden hun ved et uhell tredde seg på sopelimen under en Rumpeldunk-øvelse.

Phil harmet løs på fitta, som åt opp hver eneste millimeter med penis han hadde å by på.

Hermine fikk snart nok sin fjerde orgasme, og brølte at «Nå får De jammen se til å komme, herr bokselger!»

Når tiden kom trakk han seg ut og vridde penis til siden; han lot husveggen ta imot det værste trykket slik at han ikke skulle komme i skade for å drepe henne. Men det var da sannelig rikelig til overs for å spyle henne ned.

Når Phil senere gikk ut av dusjen hadde Hermine forsvunnet, uten å skrive lapp eller noe som helst. Phil sukket tungt, og gikk i gang med å vaske gulvet og husveggen, men kom ikke langt før han utmattet falt om på sofaen og ramlet inn i en dyp søvn.

Han så aldri Hermine igjen, men leste ofte om hennes nye eventyr i bøkene som stadig dukket opp i Arken.

Vill gjerne utbreng en stor takk til ei fantastisk flott jente, som hjelper meg med å komme meg igjennom dagene og er en fantastisk god venn. Denne fantastiske jenta som tilbringer dagene på Storbritannias sørkyst er jeg stolt av å kalle bestevenn3

også må jeg takke min gode venn som har hjulpet meg så mye med denne teksten, ideer, rettskriving og selvsagt setningssammenbygging, du e rå3


End file.
